


梦见我的美梦

by Naomi_M



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_M/pseuds/Naomi_M
Summary: 军官Zayn/小演员Harry警告先不管了，反正离写到还早着呢





	梦见我的美梦

Zayn记得很多年前，他的老师曾经这样告诉他：

“当你不知道该做什么的时候，看看身边的人。别人都在做什么，你就跟着做。随大流总是没错的。”

此刻那几句话穿过十几年的光阴，在他耳边隆隆作响。于是他跟着前面女人的背影进入嘈杂拥挤的宴会厅，学她的样子笨拙地向门童点头致谢。

五天前，他收到一封烫金字体的邀请函，Zayn Malik赫然写在开头。落款是一位正得意的导演。Zayn不太明白自己何德何能被邀请去好莱坞宴会，他是个军人，虽然平时和朋友跑得疯了点儿，但被大导演邀请这种事还是显得有些突兀。

无论如何他还是来了，站在偌大的宴会厅里，有很多人在谈话，很多人放声大笑。钢琴旁边的女孩仰起头唱蓝调情歌，如果走上楼梯，可以听见一些房间里传来尖叫和呻吟。长裙上的流苏晃得人心神荡漾，西装领口别的胸针折射出恣意的光。Zayn从一个服务生的托盘上拿了杯鸡尾酒（因为那小子冲他肆无忌惮地抛媚眼），随便坐在角落里的沙发上。

他漫不经心地看两个beta靠在一起跳狐步舞，莫名开始想念学生时代偷偷在地下室开的聚会。虽然这里氛围很好，每个人都光彩照人，但他打算就这样坐到结束。

这个愿望显然不可能实现。

意识到身边的沙发陷下去之前，Zayn正埋头吃一盘煎饼和糖浆。这儿的自助台摆满了食物，品种多得让人眼花缭乱，就冲这点，他还会来第二次的。

“多好的宴会。”

一个低沉的声音轻声说。Zayn转过头去，看见一个Omega倚在靠背上，正眨巴着眼睛微笑。他很漂亮，就算这里明星云集，他的漂亮也没有一丝一毫被人压了去。“晚上好。”Omega又开口了，懒洋洋地把玩自己的发尾，显出些许醉态。

“晚上好，先生。”Zayn回答他，僵硬地把盘子放到一边去，维持尴尬的礼貌。

Omega见他没显出抗拒，凑的更近了，“你是英国人？我在这儿很少见到英国人啊，你让我有点想家了。叫我Harry，Harry Styles。”Zayn闻见他身上香甜的信息素，不由自主地红了脸。

“Zayn Malik。”

Harry迷迷糊糊地想了一会儿，摇摇头放弃了。“我不允许我没听过这个名字。你演过什么吗，还是……艺术家这一类的？”

“呃，事实上我是个军人。”

“你是个军人！“Omega咯咯地傻笑起来，“酷啊。可是你在害羞呢，你甚至不肯看着我。”他猛的贴过来，手迅速地攀上Zayn的大腿，把他吓得一抖。那个声音依旧在他耳边响个不停，“放开点，所有人都在忙自己的事，谁会在乎我们做什么——”这是真的，环顾四周每个人都与另一个人缠在一起，“对我做你脑子里肮脏的点子吧。”

这句话像两块火石最后的碰撞，Zayn听到它落地时的劈啪作响，仿佛能看到一场失控的森林大火熊熊燃烧。他转过头去，一双熟悉的，绿宝石样的眼睛近在咫尺。

正式这份熟悉打破了Harry还未完成的咒语。Zayn有些粗暴地一把将他推开，看着惊讶到嘴巴张成O型的Harry，不知所措。

自从分化以来，Harry还没被哪个Alpha这样推过。他还没缓过神来，可是眼前的Alpha看起来比自己还要不适。

“你叫Harry？”

点头。

“英国的？”

点头。

“来自那个…柴郡？”

Harry忘了点头，直愣愣的，还没问出话就被Zayn打断了——

“你认识我吗？”

“……”摇头。

算了，想来也是。他不能指望Harry记住他，那甚至不算一段美好的回忆，充满了幼稚和戏剧性。

八年前Zayn Malik的年龄连青春期都够不上，已经自诩看透人间冷暖。因为混血，他站在一帮子百分百白人小孩中间总是格外瞩目，也顺理成章地遭到了排斥。长期生长在这样的环境下，那种格格不入的阴郁已经在他骨子里生根，干的浑事也相对成熟一些——他离家出走了。

拿着全部的零花钱和从他妈妈抽屉里偷出的几张整钞，再加上一个装了所谓行李的布包，Zayn跳上了最近的一班火车。去哪里不重要，重要的是离开。拿帽子蒙起脸睡了一觉，火车正好悠悠地慢下来。Zayn瞟到站台上写着：

Holmes Chapel

那就这儿吧。

他在小镇的街头转来转去，等到天色渐渐昏暗了，终于意识到要给自己找个落脚点。伸手摸口袋，Zayn心里一凉，钱不见了。

明明在车站上还在，肯定是刚被偷了去。正当他紧急思索怎样找小偷的时候，一声可以称得上凄厉的哭声横空划过。

不远处一个小孩（Zayn自己也不是大人，但他看起来要更小），正冲着另一个仓皇逃走的背影哭得肺都要跳出来。逃跑的街头混混抱着一袋面包，Zayn很疑惑，里面的长面包看起来比那小屁孩都高了，他真能抱动这个？

他很容易突然陷入这样的瞎想，好像要时刻和现实开个玩笑缓解僵局。不过瞎想归瞎想，脚下已经行动起来了。环顾四周稀稀拉拉的人没一个是见义勇为的种，而且，万一这和偷自己钱的小偷是同一人呢，试一试总没坏处。

拜经常被找茬所赐，Zayn小小年纪体力就很不错，跑起来的时候甚至颇有几分气势。混混没想到后面还有人噔噔蹬追过来，脚步都不稳了。

身后的小受害者也忘了哭，只顾看仿佛是从天而降的英雄。

虽然几次都有胜利的希望，但Zayn毕竟还是没长开的腿脚，追过一条半的街，还是上气不接下气地放弃了。正撑着膝盖喘粗气，他又想起来，刚刚追人的时候顺手把行李扔到了路边，于是颓废地往回走。

虽然里面的东西一文不值，再丢了他也承受不起。

说不后悔离家出走是不可能的，然而他现在连一张火车票的钱都没有。难道要被困在这里十年八年吗，冬天可怎么办呀。

还好上帝好像是安慰他，就在他扔下行李的位置，一个矮小的身影正默默站着。

Zayn这才好好看清他，满头卷发和肉肉的脸颊，一双绿眼睛很像学校里男孩们喜欢的玻璃弹珠。此时落魄如Zayn觉得，他就是这一天唯一的好人。

那孩子估计也有同感，递过去Zayn的包后，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

“谢谢你。”他说，“你是我见过最善良的人。”

Zayn决定还是不告诉他自己也有一点私心。“很抱歉没有追回来。”

小男孩摇了摇头，问到：“我从来没在这片见过你，你是谁？”

可悲的虚荣心作祟，Zayn没好意思说自己是离家出走的，即兴编了一个不是很精细的故事。他来找搬家的姑妈，但是在路上弄丢了钱和姑妈的地址。

小男孩——现在知道他叫Harry，立刻对他表示出十二分的同情。“来我家住一晚吧，明天你再回家，或者找你姑妈的地址。”

Zayn假意推脱一番后自然是被迫接受了。

就在这短短的一路上，Zayn知道了不少关于Harry的小事。因为他实在是说个不停，好像从没和人说过话，逮住一个就要说个痛快。Zayn只能嗯嗯啊啊地应着，内心不断担忧自己会不会被踢出门。

还好Harry的父母都很和善，几乎是立刻欢迎了Zayn的到来。他还有一个姐姐，那姑娘伶牙俐齿。晚餐上Harry声情并茂地向他们演讲Zayn的英勇行为，中间有不少夸张，但Zayn由他去了。

遗憾的是那顿饭没有面包，而且Harry被剥夺了买面包的资格，因为姐姐至少机灵些。

阵地从餐厅转移到Harry的卧室，他们又说了很多。那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事过不了两年就会被悉数遗忘，但是Zayn记得当他说“我其实没有朋友”的时候，Harry瞪大了他的绿眼睛：“每个人都有朋友！我就可以当你的朋友。”

“而且，”他抓住Zayn的手，“是最好的朋友。”

这足以把Zayn自诩成熟的心理防线击溃。晚上Harry蜷缩成一团睡得香甜，Zayn躺在旁边，毫无悬念地失眠了。他扭头看看Harry，思考起未来十年人类发展的大事。这十年包括他的分化和Harry的分化，不知道他们有没有机会结合。他希望有，就像他希望自己长大能当一名列车长，开通往Holmes Chapel的火车。

可惜愿望总是难以实现，Zayn参了军，也没见证Harry的分化。严格说，Harry从那天以后的所有生活，Zayn都没再看到过。如果有什么称得上交集，就是他几乎每晚都会强迫自己回想Harry，这样等他忘了当时欺负他的孩子的名字，他还可以记住Harry。

时间拉回到现在，从那双玻璃弹珠似的绿眼睛开始，肉乎乎的小男孩逐渐和眼前发育成熟，棱角分明的风骚Omega对上。他竟然和曾经勉强算数的性启蒙对象并排坐着，还是在这么尴尬的情况下，Zayn不得不感叹命运可真是个东西。

于是他很当机立断地抓住性启蒙对象不安分的手，“就这样吧，我送你回家。”

喝的晕乎乎的Harry哪明白Zayn的逻辑三段跳进行到什么阶段了，由着胳膊上的力度引导，穿过缠绵正紧难舍难分的人群，被室外的风吹得一个激灵。

Zayn扭过头，看见Harry解开四个扣子的衬衫在冷风中好不招摇，里面的肌肤更是惹人注目，思考片刻，帮他收紧了衣领。他自己的车因为来得晚了些，只能纡尊降贵地停在某个角落，找到它费了不少功夫。

虽然被粗暴地塞进副驾驶还撞痛了胳膊，Harry很快被汽车宽敞的空间夺去注意力，在座位上不断扭动。这种车和满街跑的的士真不是一个水平，他们这些军官总能赶上潮流，反正也能折腾得起，是Harry羡慕也羡慕不来的。说了公寓的位置后，脑子实在是被酒精泡得不太灵光了，很难支撑起什么有意义的思想活动，Harry见旁边奇奇怪怪的Alpha没有交谈的意思，干脆把头歪到靠背上，睡着了。

Zayn看到的就是这么一副奇葩景象。 

坐在“陌生人”的车里竟然能睡过去，这心大可见一斑。Zayn看着Harry不讲究的睡姿，泛起一股无处可去的心酸。

他是满怀激情出入上流聚会，希望借此走狗屎运的普通Omega，带着一点风尘气同食物链上层的Alpha们调情，对骄奢淫欲见怪不怪。时间过了很久了，就算他们再次遇见，Zayn也不敢把他当成那个被圣人化的小男孩形象。

可是当他卸下装模作样的架子，内里又是未经污染的傻气。带着小镇气息，远没有真正精致的Omega灵巧。他是不是被生活逼得变了样，喜不喜欢这种改变，怕是Harry自己也说不清。

但是现在的Harry Styles把他看过的经历过的揉在一起，倒也让人觉得值得去爱。

“到了。”Zayn把Harry推醒，车稳稳停在公寓楼前。这一片很多类似的房子，租住了大量闯荡好莱坞的年轻人。好莱坞对待他们廉价的梦想，以宽容的态度照单全收，而从不负责今后的运气。

Harry还晕乎乎的，揉着眼睛问：“你不去吗？”

Zayn摇头。

“你…你不想和我，上床？”

他不会因为这个伤自尊吧？！还好黑灯瞎火的，他们都看不清对方脸上的表情。相顾无言一会儿，Harry开门下车，跌跌撞撞地回家了。

他没力气再去编排疑似性无能的Alpha，在头碰上枕头的第五秒就进入了深度睡眠。

半个小时后，Zayn依然没那么容易入睡，他拿起电话，给接线员报出一串数字——

“Liam，帮我打听个人。”

“是英国人，我知道全名，还知道他老家在哪。”

“谢谢兄弟。等你的消息了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后半部分简直越来越崩…！


End file.
